In Another World With My Keyblade
by DewElr
Summary: A keyblade master name Ace gets assigned to stay in a Fantasy World that had heartless presence. In his journey, he meets, and befriends with Touya Mochizuki. Together Aiden, Touya, and his nine wives will fight against the evil heartless invading their world. (Sora will make an appeareance later)
1. Chapter 1

(Mysterious Tower)

Keyblade Master named Ace is summoned to the tower. Master Yensid looked at the door open. It appeared to be Ace. Ace is a 17 year old male with black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and very slender. Wearing a V neck tank top, puffy shorts, and a black hoodie with white sleeves, and red linings.

"Master Ace, you are assigned to go to a world. I have grave suspicion in this world. I'll mark the coordinates in you device. They'll take you there ASAP." Yenside said

"What is the suspicion?"

"I fear heartless are in this typically world" he said

"Ill go check it out" Ace said

"Also I need you stay there for at least a week there" he said

"A week!?" he asked

"Yes I have my reasons why! now get going there isn't much time" he said

"Yes sir" Ace said as he began walking

Ace head outside transforming his keyblade into a vehicle. (His keyblade transformed something like Ventus keyblade).

He then send off himself to the coordinates that Yensid requested him to go. Arriving at the world he heads to the atmosphere, and enters into an empty field where a civilization is in the distance.

"Wow this place is beautiful. There is civilization in the distance, but i see no heartless around." he thought to himself as he walks to the distant city.

About 2 miles away from Ace, a boy in his adolescent, has black hair, wearing a white coat with a black shirt, and some slacks along with black boots was hiding in some bushes along side with two girls who seem to be twins named Elze and Linze the three peeked out the bushes to take a good look.

"Touya what it that?" Elze asked

"I don't known?" Touya said

"Do you think it's harmless" Linze asked

"It looks harmless." he said

"But wow it looks so cute" Elze said

Suddenly multiple heartless appeared causing the three to panic a little.

"Uhh Touya do you think it's time to fight them?" Elze asked

"Yes lets fight on my count" Touya said

(Back to Ace)

Ace was still walking looking out for heartless, until he found some straight ahead of him.

"Just what i suspected" Ace said as he summons his keyblade, "The Two Become One Keyblade"

He dashes towards the heartless with fast pace

(Touya)

"On my mark…...1…..2….."

All of the sudden they were stoppd by a boy who is after the dark creatures with a key like weapon on his hand

"Hold on" Linze stopped the two

Ace swings his keyblade causing the heartless to vanished instantly. Ace was making flips and rapid spins. Alongside using his magic summon from the tip of his keyblade. Ace summons Ice.

"Ice!" Touya sadi

Ace summoms Fire

"Fire!" Elze said

Ace summons Thunder

"Lightning!" Linze said

Ace summons Wind

"Wind" Touya said

Ace summons light pillars towards the heartless

"Light!" Linze said

Ace then activates shotlock targeting the rest of the heartless. Ace beganusing Lightbloom making him spin rapidly, while shooting light orbs. The fighting ends. Touya, Linze, and Elze were very impress with his fighting skills and a boy who can use magic spells that looked far superior than theirs.

"Who is this boy?" Touya asked

"All i Know he's not form around here nor he looked he came from Eashen, nor other countries i've seen before" LInze said

"His fighting skills looked amazing and well superior especially his magic" Elze said

"His skills are far better than Yae's skills" Linze said

"And look at his outfit! I've never seen such outfit before" Linze said

The three came out revealing themselves. Ace saw the three come out

"Are you guys ok?" Ace asked

"Ya were fine, and what were thoses dark things?" Touya asked

"Thoses are called Heartless" Ace said

"Heartless?" Linze asked

"Heartless are dark entities that manifest in two forms. "Pureblood", and "emblem", they behave entirely devoid of emotion." Ace said

"Anyways my name is Touya"

"I'm Linze, Touya's wife"

"I'm Elze. I'm also Touya's wife"

"Oh reall- whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ace was shcoked to hear that as

"It's hard to explain but I actually have 9 wives" Touya said

"Whaaaaaaaaa 9 wives! But that's impossible. It's should only be 2" he said

"Hey it was shocking to me as well!" Touya said

"Anyways I need to get to the city overe there do you know the fast way?" he asked

"Yes we can use our teleporter!" Touya summoms a portal that leads to the city.

The 4 walked through it taking them to the city.

"Wow that was impressive. Oh my goodness where are my manners? I'm Ace nice to meet ya" he said

"Glad to meet ya Ace" Touya said

"Hey Ace since this so called heartless had made a prescene around here, do you think they're gonna be around here?" Elze asked

"Ya but there could be some futher away from her! Miles, Distance! 2 out of 4 chance that these heartless could appear anytime." he said

"Oh my goodness" Elze said

"To tell you the truth. I was sent here to take care of these heartless! Now I must find a place to stay I'm going to be here a while." Ace said

Touya was thinking. He seemed very serious, and also thinknig about letting him stay in his house.

Touya walked up to him.

"How would you like to take shelter in my home for now" Touya asked

"YOu do tha for me?" Ace asked

"Yes you looked serious about this mission you doing." he said

Ace looked at him making a confusion face

"What's the catch?" Ace asked

"Let us help you destroy those heartless" Touya said

"Touya you got yourself a deal" Ace said as he shook hands.

(Ace is from Destiny Islands. Meeting Sora, Riku, and Kairi as kids. Ace is my official Kingdom Hearts OC. I hope this story goes thanks for reading give me some suggestions on the next chapter, but first Ace needs to meet Touya's 9 wives and give my suggestion on how they will meet. Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

In Another World With my Keyblade

A keyblade master name Aiden gets assigned to stay in a Fantasy World that had heartless presence. In his journey, he meets, and befriends with Touya Mochizuki. Together Aiden, Touya, and his nine wives will fight against the evil heartless invading their world.

CHP2

(Brunhild Dukedom)

Touya created a portal that leads to his own country called the Brunhild Dukedom. The country was pretty small and new. After going through the portal, they landed in front of a huge house. It looked very victorian-era like home. When the three walked into their porch, three pureblood heartless appeared in front of them.

"Oh no not here too" Touya said

Ace summoned his keyblade swinging the three purebloods as they vanished, forcing himself to go inside he sees more heartless. Some of them were running like cowards, but some were trying their best to fight them.

Yae POV

"What are theses creatures. I never seen any of these type before. Everytime I try using my katana, they just keep reappearing like nothing damaged them!"

I fell onto the ground sitting all tired. Then I saw Touya, Linze, Linze, and some other guy wearing a strange outfit. His pants were all puffy, his jacket was small, and wow his hair is crazy.

End of POV

In the battle, Yumina, Leen, Hildegard, and Sakura were fighting with the rest of the emblems and purebloods. Causing the heartless to damaged a bit. They were soon interrupted by Ace appearance. The 4 ladies saw Ace jumping towards the heartless and started swinging his weapon at them. Making the pureblood and Emblems disappear. One heartless jumped for Ace.

"Look out!" Yumina shouted as Ace turned and swung his keyblade.

Later more heartless appeared causing Ace to finished them off with a shotlock. Ace targeted all heartless and used his lightbloom. Making him spin rapidly on one foot with light orbs hitting the hearless. On his final spin, he cried out,

"FAREWELL"

As the last heartless disappeared. Ace gose to Touya telling him that he's gonna check the whole building, as Touya nodded.

The rest of the ladies stared at him until he lost sight.

"Hey Touya who is that guy?" Leen asked

"Him? Oh some guy I met in the outskirts his name is Ace"

"Ace huh? His swordsmanship skills is insanely impressive" Hildegard said

"Especially his magic I never seen anything like it" Yumina said

(Ace Pov)

I ran through the corridors taking down every heartless I seen in my own eyes. I checked every room and every corner. There was one room, the heartless was attacking a young lady. The lady tried to fight it with her ninjutsu but it was took weak for her. I swung my keyblade to purge the heartless out of her. I grabbed her hand. She told me thanks and introduced herself. Her name is Tsubaki. I also introduced myself as well. She than ran out of the door through downstairs. Later I was on the final room. I walked through the final door. Inside the room was filled with heartless. I used every last of my energy to destroy all these damn heartless. After destroying the last one, a black cloaked figure showed up in those dark portals.

END OF POV

"You! Are you the one who behind all this?" Ace said aggressively.

"Hehehe!" the figure laughed in an evil way

Ace was on his fighting position

"Oh don't worry about fighting Ace. I've got huge plans for you" the figure said

"Plans? And how do you know my name"

The figure just disappeared from the portal. The portal was gone sight, as Ace deposit his keyblade. He walked out of the room heading down stairs with everyone waiting.

"Touya your house is cleared. I don't think thoses heartless will comeback for a long time." he said

"Good thank you Ace. I owe you one" Touya said as they shaked hands.

Sue came downstairs rushing to Touya. She looked scared as if something she saw something.

"Touya pleasae help there is a monster in the house" she said

"It's ok Sue. My friend here killed these monsters. They're gone" he saide

"He did ?" she asked

"I sure did. Thoese monsters will never bother you again" he said

"THakn you kind sir" Sue said as she kneeled

"It was my pleasure! Call me Ace" he said

Everyone sat at the dining room drinking some beverages talking about these heartless. Explaining them what can they do to people. Everyone had numerous questions about the heartless, especially his weapon.

"Hey Ace what is that weapon you holding? Is it some type of key or something" Touya asked

Ace summons his keyblade surprising everyone.

"My weapons is called a keyblade. It holds special power that a user can use. A weapons to light the darkness." he said

"Wow is it possible to get one of those around here?" Linze asked

"Uhhh i don't know how to answer that" he said

"Speaking of around here, where did you come from?" Tsubaki asked

Ace didn't know how to answer that question but had to think something

"All I can say is that i'm from far away from here. Like really really far" he said

"Oh wow!" Leen said

As they sip their beverages, they started talking about more of their personal lives. As they were talking about it, the light sky began to fade. The dark sky caught everyones attention. This all came back to Ace when his homeworld, "Destiny Islands" was fallen.

"Oh no!" Ace dropped his tea onto the ground.

"What?" touya looked at Ace

Ace looked outside to see a red energy of ball summoning lots of heartless.

"This is not good, but we need to leave, get out of here" he said

"Why!" Touya asked

Ace quickly explains what's has happened. How the red energy ball outside can summon heartless, and take over this world less than an hour.

"Do you understand now" he asked

"Yeah I do, but how do we get out of this world" Touya asked

Ace showed a device that can take him to other worlds.

"This device can take me to other worlds, unfortunately it only one per person" he said

"Well I guess we have no choice but to do the ritual" Leen said

"Leen you're right" Touya said "Ace I have the ability to make portals to another location, but since I never been to your home, I would have to see in your mind" he said

"Ok but what are you gonna do?" Ace asked

Touya grabbed Ace hand.

"Now put your forehead into mine" he said

"Uhh ok?!"

Ace put his forehead onto Touya. His nine wives were getting jealous.(especially if it's an boy x boy.)

"Now picture your own home" he said

Ace pictures his home in his mind. Touya can see the humid weather, the hot sand, and the feels of the windy beach. He can also see palm trees with fruit he never seen before.

"I got it" ACe said as he made a portal to his home

"Everyone get in" Touya said

The nine wives went in the portal, then tsubaki, then his maids, including Ceseca, then the butler named Liam, finally he grabbed Kohaku, Kokuyou, and Sango. Touya entered the portal and then Ace got in the portal, while Touya shuts down the portal.

"Hey Ace where are we?" Linze asked

"Everyone welcome to my home! "Destiny Islands"


	3. UPDATE

Hey Guys sorry for not updating this story. I've been working on other stories and getting ready for class again. I will continue this story. I promise. Chapter 3 wiil be coming out soon


	4. Chapter 3

In Another World With my Keyblade

WORLD: Destiny Islands

After getting away from the world that Touya was in, everyone landed in Destiny Islands. The place was very warms, The sound of the tiny waves in the mini island. Touya and his nine wives looked around. The islands sounded very nice. They hear seagulls chirping, fish swam through the shallow water, the people from the main island were walking around the city buying groceries, and kids going to school.

Ace POV:

I was glad we were able to get out of that world after it was taken over by darkness. I was back in my own home world looking at the warm weather. I gladly ended up here instead somewhere else. Well since I'm here, might as well explain everyone what is going on. As I got up to tell they were all distracted looking around seeing the beautiful skies and some decided to take off their clothes and ended up playing in the water.

Touya POV:

I looked around. This isn't home anymore. This is an another universe. I looked around a second time. The weather was perfect. It was warm and nice. I can hear seagulls chirping like the beaches back at my home Japan. Well at least it's nice and peaceful. I looked at Ace, looked like he wanted to explain something. I walked over to him and asked him while, some of my wives took off their clothes and played in the water.

END OF POV's

"Wow this is fun" Linze said as she splashed some water onto her sister

"Aaaah don't you dare get some on me" Elize said as she splashed some as well

Tsubaki in the other hand looked at the two girls. "Hey girls stop fooling around. We need to focus" she said

Touya phone rang. He answered the phone and it was God.

"Hello?"

"Ah Touya how you been"

"I'm good"

"Listen I heard what happen. Some evil entity has taken over your world. I don't have some power to delete that, because it something that I never seen before."

"So who can help us get our world back" he asked

"Why don't you ask Ace" he said "Ok good luck" God hangs up

Touya put his phone away and kept walking to Ace.

"Hey Ace, can you tell me what's going on?" he asked

"Yes. It looks like the heartless taken over your world. My World is right now a sanctuary, but we need to save your world once and for all. I know someone can, and he did it before. So I assume he can do it one more time." he said with confidence

Everyone looked at Ace seeing that he might have a solution. 

"Ace who is this person" Leen asked

Ace looked up at everyone "His name is…..

RADIANT GARDEN

Another world far from Destiny Islands, there is a world called Radiant Garden. 40 years After the Keyblade War (AKW) 2 years after its restoration, and a year after Xehanort's death, Radiant Garden is blooming with beautiful flowers. Birds were chirping, and the destruction of the heartless, except for the local heartless. A young man name, Ende walks around Radiant Garden. He is a handsome young man with white hair. He wears a checkered shirt under a vest and a scarf. Ende looked around, a place he had never been before.

"What is this place" he asked to himself "Is this another universe?"

He looked at the people, as he walks, there were citizens talking and laughing at each other. Some carried these weird popsicles. As he was curious, he runs after the people holding the popsicle.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what are you eating and where do I buy it?" he asked

"Oh, um this is called a sea salt ice cream" she said. "You can buy it at the shopping district over there. She points at the left side of the road.

"Thank you" Ende said as he walks to the direction that the lady pointed.

A few minutes passed and found the shop where they sell this Sea salt ice cream. Ende enters the shop and sees a small line. After a 5 minute wait, he finally order.

"Hello what can I do for you today?" the cashier asked

"Hi I would like to order a Sea Salt Ice Cream please"

"Ok" the guy types into the newly upgraded cash register. "The order comes out to be 10 munny total."

Ende takes some coins out and gave it to the cashier.

"Sir what is this?" he asked

"Oh that's um, the money" he said

"Uh sorry, but we don't accept this currency."

"Please sir it's the only money i have" he said

Behind him was a red hai guy with spikey hair that look like it was comb back into his head. He was wearing a regular shirt with jeans. The guy walked up to him to offer help.

"Excuse me, but I'll buy you're ice cream." he said

"Oh" Ende said

The guy gave the munny to the cashier and was given the ice cream.

"Thank you for helping me. Um what's your name" Ende asked

"Me? My name is Lea! Got it Memorized?" as he paid for his ice cream and was given one.

"Uh sure?!" Ende said

"You must be new, I'll show you around" Lea said

"Oh thanks Lea" he said

DESTINY ISLANDS

After sailing out of the mini islands, Everyone followed Ace back to his friend home where they will meet the boy who will save the world, and his 2 best friends. The nine wives looked around the small city. Seeing how lovely and all the strange technology they never seen before. Cars were driving in the roads, some were honking, and people were having a good lunch in the cafes and restaurant.

After walking at least half a mile, they reach his friend's home.

Touya asked. "Hey Ace is your friend really cool, and knows your martial arts and magic"

"Yea, actually his magic is more superior than mine." he said

The Nine wives overheard their conservation about Ace's friend having a superior magic than his.

"Wow Ace's friend is more better than him?" Yae asked herself outloud

"According to Ace, I guess so"Yumina said

Ace knocked on the door. The owner opens the door. It was a boy who looked 17, wears similar clothing as Ace dose.

"Ace!" he said

"Sora!" Ace said

The two hugged each other.

"How ya been" Sora asked

"It's good" he said

"Say are thoses your new friends? I never seen them around" he asked

"Ya I'll explain when we get inside" he said

"Hi everyone I'm Sora" Sora said as he waves.

Everyone waved at Sora

INSIDE THE HOUSE

The three boys went to the other room discussing about what happen. While Riku and Kairi came and introduced themselves to all. Riku and Kairi talked about the adventures that Sora had gone through. Everyone was interested to hear their stories.

"So lemme get this staright. A mysteious dark figure wearing a coat and a hoodie was at this world, and then suddenly, Heartless took over the world." Sora asked

"I'm afraid so" Ace said

"Oh my goodness, dose this mean we have to do this one last time, but as a Keyblade Master" Sora asked

"I guess so, but don't worry, I will stick with you to fight" Ace said

"Me too" Touya said

"Alright, we will set off by defeating the heartless once and for all" Sora said with confidence

Touya looked at Sora, and spoke in his head "Wow Sora is really confident, like Ace. Thoses two must be very close to each other" he said

"Excuse me, I have one request" Touya said

"Sure go ahead Touya" SOra said

"I would like to take me nine wives and Tsubaki as well" he said

"You're whaat!?" Sora was confused

"It's a long story Sora, I'll tell you later" Ace said

Sora nodded "Looks like we're going to make lots of upgrades on the Gummi Ship

RADIANT GARDEN

"Wow Lea thanks for the tour, and that sea salt ice cream is really good" Ende said

"No Problem. Hey I'm gotta get going. I hope to see you again Ende" Lea said

"You too have a wonder day" Ende said as he waved.

After walking around the Radiant Garden, he sees a black small figure in the alley's of the buildings. The dark figure had glowing eyes. He went after to see what they were.

NEXT CHAPTER: SORA UPGRADES THE GUMMI SHIP. ENDE FACE OFF THE HEARTLESS, WITH THE HELP OF SOMEONE. SORA, TOUYA, TSUBAKI, ACE AND TOUYA'S NINE WIVES HEAD TO TWILIGHT TOWN.


End file.
